


// PROTECT CONNOR //

by StrongSpork



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also you can take this as either HankCon or not, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Connor is a cocky shit, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), It's implied but could easily be soft father son times, Lieutenant Connor Stern, M/M, Pre-Deviant Hank, Reference to destructive behavior, Smoking, Swearing, We love him anyway, but mostly just two dudes being dudes, its up to you, reverse!au - Freeform, whatever you want fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongSpork/pseuds/StrongSpork
Summary: Connor Stern, impulsive and reckless, makes a series of poor choices that lead to not so serious consequences.. however a hospital trip is required, thank god for HK800.This was born from a conversation about Human Connor liking loud music and speeding, and that's all you really need to know about it honestly. Hilarity and a bratty boy ensue.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	// PROTECT CONNOR //

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was thinking about human Connor and i figured well hey, Hank likes old school heavy metal... Connor probably likes quite loud aggressive music too ... but hes a little younger... ah yes MSI, perfect.

[ DETROIT // CITY CENTER ]  
[ DEC 21ST 2038 ]

Change, thrown haphazardly, clattered against the vinyl table top as the pair stood, shuffling out from their booth. The Lieutenant offered a lazy wave to the woman behind the counter, nodding in thanks, however only half paying attention to her response as he brought his free hand up to his lips, tongue darting out to clean the remains of honey from the digits. There was a sigh behind him, not heavy, measured, as if the origin of the sound had learned to stunt said reaction, or simply no longer had the energy for the proper reaction anymore. 

The Lieutenant, ever observant, caught it loud and clear. He turned his head ever so slightly towards his companion, an HK800 unit assigned to him by Cyberlife to assist on a recent outbreak of deviancy among androids, a flaw in their code that caused the androids to go rogue; disobey their masters. “Is there a problem, Hank?”

The silver haired android perked up at the mention of his name, brow creasing into a slight frown as they approached the entrance. “Lieutenant, this is the third time this week we-” The android paused, the small LED ring on his temple flickering for a moment. “-You have eaten here, those pancakes were extremely high in sodium, and you really ought to cut back on the honey, the amount you used was triple the daily recommended sugar intake for someone of yo-”

“Yeah! Yeah, ok I get it, tin can!” The Lieutenant cut in before Hank could finish, swinging the door open, cringing as the bell shrieked above him; it was far too early for sudden noises like that… and by far too early he meant noon, it was already 12pm. 

“Lieutenant-” Hank was persistent, he knew the other didn’t want to hear it but he had a duty to say something. 

“Connor is fine” The Lieutenant called over his shoulder, sucking the remains of the honey from his fingers just in time to dive his hand into his overcoat pocket, rummaging for that familiar little cardboard box. He had enough time between the diner and the car to get in a quick smoke. 

Hank followed after Connor, LED flickering for a second time as they walked out into the crisp winter air, not that it made a difference to the android. “-Connor, I just think you might want to consider cutting back, it may not feel like it now but continuously consuming that amount of sugar could be lethal for you later down the-” Whilst the android had been speaking, Connor, had successfully located the little box and had pried it from his pocket, retrieving a cigarette and lighter before stuffing the well worn box back into it hiding place. 

“Lieuten- Connor!” Hank protested, placing a finger to his temple as the young Lieutenant swung his body around to face the android, cigarette between his lips as he continued pacing steadily back towards the car. 

“What?” Connor knew exactly what, it was all over his face, in the way he smirked around the stick between his lips as he lit the end, inhaling the first calming wave, and exhaling it in Hanks direction; smirk very much still present. 

“You should really stop smoking those as well, they’re almost as bad as the sugar!” Hank’s frown returned as Connor turned, diving his free hand into his pocket in search of his car keys. “Ain’t that the part where you tell me cigarettes are the devil’s work, they cause cancer.. S’written all over the boxes, even I know that. Surely that’s way worse than havin’ a bit of a sweet tooth”. No luck in the first pocket, he unzipped his coat a touch, delving his hand between the folds of fabric to search his inner pockets. 

Hank thought on it for a moment, watching the Lieutenant search for his keys, he could easily run a scan to locate them for him, but for now, since he had decided to be difficult; as if Connor ever chose to be anything but, he would watch the man struggle. “Sugar is actually one of the leading causes of death in most Americans, diabetes if untreated or ignored is deadly. Not to mention other heart conditions caused by-” 

“Christ ok, I get the point..” Connor cut in for a second time that morning, having successfully located his keys. “Why’d you always have to go and get so serious on me, s’too early for that shit” He grumbled, hand getting trapped as he tried to pull it free from the pocket; great. 

“I…” Hanks LED flickered again as he observed the lieutenant, sensing something was wrong… for what most believed to simply be hunks of metal and plastic, androids were awfully intuitive. He performed a quick scan on his human partner, heart rate was elevated, but only marginally, although his blood pressure was a little higher than Hank felt healthy.. however the man had recently consumed coffee so that wasn't too out of the ordinary. “It’s midday lieutenant, whilst that may be early for you, I assure you it is not to others.” 

“That’s what you chose to take from that?” Connor huffed, trying to wiggle his hand free. “Fuck sake.. C’mon!” He grunted, tugging a couple of times as his frustration started to rise. “How in the fu-” 

Hank noticed the change of tone in a heartbeat, despite his lack of one, brow quirking in curiosity, that and mild concern. “Connor?” 

“I’m fine.” Came the humans sharp response, indicating that things were certainly not in the least bit ‘fine’. He tugged again, but no luck, how had he managed to get his hand inside in the first place if it was so impossible to remove it. Grumbling, Connor gave another more forceful tug, this time managing to knock his cigarette from his lips. It was as if time slowed down momentarily as the Lieutenant watched the half finished cigarette fly past his free hand as he tried to catch it, hot embers grazing his knuckles as it went which caused him to recoil, hissing at the sudden pain.”Fuck!” Suddenly as if by magic his hand was free, just in time to hold his wounded hand momentarily before shaking it off as he stared down at the small mound of snow the cigarette had fallen into, fizzling out in the tiny pool of ice water it had created on impact.

Having watched the rather unfortunate series of events, Hank found himself having to hold back the way his lips threatened to twinge up into a smile. In his current state, Hank was fit for purpose, he did his job and he did it well, he had no need for unnecessary human emotions or expressions, so even the faintest semblance of a smile was the equivalent of his human counterpart laughing hysterically. It was rare that Hank smiled, however it only ever seemed to occur when around the lieutenant… He chalked it up to programming, after all, he was designed with traits that would best facilitate his integration with humans, and it was a proven fact that humans worked better with people they deemed likable. 

Amidst the moment of silence the Lieutenant seemed to be having for his lost cigarette, Hank took the chance to run a quick scan on his partners hand; very minor surface level burns, they wouldn’t cause him discomfort for much longer, the pain would subside quickly and leave no lasting marks. Whilst Hank had been performing his scan however, Connor had turned his attention away from the snow and was now looking back at the android who was staring rather intently at his hand. 

“Don’t even think about it tin can, how many times do I have to tell you not to use that shit on me” The lieutenant was defensive, but not aggressive. “I don’t want you lookin’ at me with those freaky all seein’ eyes” He comically wiggled his fingers beside his head for emphasis before spinning back around. “Now where are you…” He thought aloud, pressing the button on his keys, listening out for the car’s response. 

“I can assure you they don’t work like that, Connor” This wasn’t the first time Hank had heard that, his partner seemed to have this obsession with ‘Spooky shit’ as he called it, said spooky shit being Hank’s ability to perform almost instantaneous scans on anything at all times. The lieutenant found it both fascinating and terrifying, and after the android had scanned him after one of his famous obsessive all-nighter's that left the young lieutenant looking thirty years older, he had deemed it in his sleep deprived state, an invasion of privacy and whilst he wasn’t entirely wrong; Hank had simply been trying to do his job. 

//LO?*0K AF%054

//FIND THE DEVIANTS//

It just so happened that to find the deviants, Hank needed the Lieutenant alive and healthy, so it was only natural that he performed regular scans on the rather chaotic man.. He needed him in optimal working condition. That was all. 

“Gotcha!” Connor declared after a few clicks of the button in his hand, spotting his car amidst the sea of sleek black automobiles. Compared to the uniform shape and colour of most of the cars people drove nowadays, Connor’s classic 1963 Ford Galaxy, which had been modified to remain running despite its age, stood out like a sore thumb. The bright red car was easy to spot and yet the Lieutenant insisted on locating it via the sound it made when being unlocked, Hank would never understand the weirdly ritualistic behaviour when logically it would have been just as easy to simply look for the car. It was things like that that set the pair apart, however Hank could appreciate the aesthetic benefits of the classic car, it was in nice condition considering its age and well looked after by its owner… which was a real wonder given most of the lieutenants other possessions, namely his apartment. 

Ducking into the car, Connor quickly turned the keys in the ignition, fiddling with the heating system as Hank joined him in the passenger seat. The lieutenant shuddered at the cold gust of air that accompanied the android, rubbing his hands together briefly. “Jesus, it’s cold. I guess it doesn’t bother you though right?” He looked up from the controls briefly, catching Hanks gaze before returning to fiddling with the dials. 

“That is correct, I cannot feel the cold, or heat for that matter. We are programmed to regulate our internal temperature but externally it has no effect.” Hank answered matter of factly, Connor seemed happy with the answer, humming in acknowledgement as he finally stopped adjusting the dials. “Lucky bastards” He muttered, pulling his phone from his back pocket, fiddling with a wire that was connected to the stereo. “Lets get some tunes going” 

Tunes? The android questioned silently, making the quick connection when he realized what Connor was doing with his phone, he had meant music. He had found a small stack of old CD’s in the lieutenants apartment when he had gone to rescue him from himself on the morning after that all-nighter, Connor hadn’t shown up to work and they had a new case to start investigating that morning and so Hank had taken it upon himself to retrieve the Lieutenant himself. He couldn’t recall what the CD’s had said on them however, just that they were there.. He had been preoccupied to say the least. Hank hummed thoughtfully, unbeknownst to himself, a very human thing to have done but Connor paid it no mind as he continued fiddling with the wire, managing to slot it into his phone. This would be a good chance to learn a little more about his partner, gain a better insight into his likes and dislikes… for the sake of the case, nothing more. Hank simply needed to know as much about his partner as possible so that they could work optimally together, that was all. 

“God… my fingers are fucking frozen” Connor jerked the android out of his thoughts and back into the real world, Hank turning his attention to the Lieutenant who was currently breathing on his hands in an attempt to get them to warm up enough to use the phone. “Doesn’t even recognize my thumb print.. Stupid thing. What’s the point in all this fancy tech if it can’t even tell it’s still my damn thumb just because I’m cold” He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at the half smile that met him. 

Hank had to fight back the urge to give the scientific reason as to why, something telling him that Connor probably didn’t need nor want to hear it. Before he could think of anything to say instead the Lieutenant beat him to it, tongue clicking against his teeth, a tick of his that meant a question would shortly follow, usually one that was a tad invasive. “Tell me something, Hank. Do you have a phone?” Now that it was out in the air that sounded perhaps a little daft considering who he was asking. 

Hank paused, battling for a moment with an urge to say something… impolite, no… what did the humans call it. Sarcastic, that was it. “No, Connor. I have no use for a phone, I can communicate with cyberlife and yourself via my neural networks” Raising a hand, Hank gently tapped the LED ring on his temple. That wasn’t the answer Connor had seemed to want, now frowning at the other. “That is … freaky, so you’re tellin’ me you’re telepathic?” The lieutenant straightened as Hank simply stared back at him. “No, not quite… think of my communication between cyberlife as” The android paused, trying to think of an analogy that Connor would understand. “It is similar to when you upload files to an online cloud, and then you or someone else can access those files from another device and download and view them… just in real time.” Connor thought about it for a moment before nodding, seemingly accepting that analogy. “As for you, I can contact your cellular device” That one however seemed to confuse the Lieutenant. His face changed from a frown to surprised, then back again, repeating this for a moment as he processed the information before speaking at last. “Wait so you’re telling me… that whenever you’ve called me, I’ve not actually been speaking to you”

“Well yes and no” Hank added, only confusing the Lieutenant further who seemed somehow to be both intrigued and disgusted by the thought. “But it sounds just like you do now..” Connor was thinking it over, the logistics of it all slightly frying his poor brain. “That’s because it is my voice, but remember my voice is still just a line of code at the end of the day, so why wouldn’t I be able to simulate it via a neural link” It was at that point that Connor mentally checked out of the conversation, shaking his head as he pressed his thumb down on the pad, thankfully the device responded allowing him back in. “Right well I think that's enough freaky shit for one day, I was just gonna ask if they made special ones for you guys seeing as you don’t have fingerprints and all that jazz.” After a few moments of scrolling the Lieutenant grinned down at the screen, settling on an artist. “Ok Hank, let’s show you some real music, eh?” Connor met the others gaze with a waggle of his brows, something which amazed Hank… because waggle was not something that should be able to be used to describe something someone does with their brows of all things and yet here he was, listening in anticipation of this ‘real music’. 

What followed was not at all what Hank had been expecting, he hadn't been expecting anything and yet still, it managed to catch him off guard. Connor’s grin grew as he buckled himself in, turning the volume dial up a touch more than he perhaps should have, earning a disapproving look from Hank as they pulled out of the car park. The band in question was one from Connor’s youth, a band that he had adored since, Mindless Self Indulgence which fit the young Lieutenant’s habits more than he was willing to admit. 

Connor reached for the volume dial a second time as he swung out onto the highway much to Hanks dismay. The lieutenant was a rather… not reckless, perhaps just excited, driver. He was still safe for the most part, or so he told the Android. He knew his way around Detroit, being an officer of the law… this however also meant he knew exactly where all the speed cameras and police checkpoints were, and exactly how to avoid them. 

“Connor” Hank tried his best to keep his voice level despite the way they had very suddenly swung out into the midday traffic, it was relatively clear as most normal people were already at work but that would only spur on the Lieutenants unruly driving habits. “I have to warn you, your radio is currently playing at an alarming volume. If you continue to listen at this level for the remainder of our journey you risk doing some permanent damage to your ears.”  
That was a mistake, Connor had taken his eyes off of the road after swiftly shifting across three lanes, to look back at Hank as if challenging him silently. His hand reached towards the volume dial a third time with his brow raised. “What was that Tin can? You can’t hear it? You want it louder? Geez alright, whatever you say buddy!” Hank's face fell as Connor smirked back, twisting the knob a dangerous amount until the music was near deafening. And to make matters worse he was speeding up, foot pressing down on the pedal, flooring it along the empty strip of road. A sultry “Gentlemen~” Left the young Lieutenant’s lips and Hank gripped onto the handle above his head, back pressed against his seat almost pinned in place by the force. “Screwing in moderation~” Connor cooed. “Screwing is such a bore!” He cried as the bass kicked in, if the force of the speed at which they were driving didn’t already have Hank pinned to his seat, that would have. 

Connor let up on the pedal slightly as they caught up with the few other cars on the highway, wincing slightly at the sudden pain in his neck, he tried of course to play it off, continuing to sing along regardless. However he wasn’t about to get away with it that easily when Hank was right there. Hank, who noticed the moment Connor tightened his grip on the wheel, the way his voice wavered for a second. 

?//%09HE&7P C0%2?//

//FIND THE DEVIANTS//

Hank’s hand found its way to the volume dial, quickly turning it down to an acceptable level, shooting his partner a displeased look. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doAHNGh!?” Connor turned too quickly to scold the android, pulling one hand up to cover his ear, a painful ringing filling his head as if someone had just tugged on a nerve. “Fuck!” He snapped, trying his best to keep his focus on the road as his head began to throb. Oh shit. His eyes watered as his ears rang, Hank watched, brow knit ever so slightly, the micro emotion showing far more than any human’s panicked worry that would have followed. Regardless of the Lieutenants prior warning he was not about to simply let him continue driving along in agony as if nothing was wrong, performing a quick scan Hank discovered that his partner had perforated his eardrum. Perfect. 

“Pull over Lieutenant” Hank spoke calmly, remaining straight faced when Connor turned to him to protest. “You have damaged your eardrum, we need to get you to a hospital” Connor looked back in shock for a moment, mostly confused with the ringing in his ear but now he could barely hear Hank.. everything was blending together. “I’m fine!, and what did i literally just say abo-” 

“Don’t argue with me, pull over. I am taking you to the hospital” Hank repeated, face not budging an inch as the Lieutenant grumbled something incoherent, continuing to protest, despite the overwhelming ache. “HEY! You do not get to tell me what to-” In the midst of the pain and now anger at his partner for having spoken out against him like that, Connor had no longer been paying attention to the road and they were coming up fast on a car going much slower than them. 

“CONNOR” Hank looked up just in time to spot the vehicle, reaching across to jerk the steering wheel towards him, successfully changing lanes, narrowly avoiding the car in front. “Pull over. Now.” He added, as the Lieutenant took the wheel back from him, too in shock to argue back, instead finding the nearest bit of side road to pull over onto. When the car was stopped the pair shared a moment of silence, Connor half expecting the android to scream at him, call him an idiot, list the scientific reasons he was an idiot or whatever it was androids did when they were angry… if they even got angry. But it never came. Instead, Hank opened his door and got out, walked around to the drivers side and opened the door. “What are you?” Connor only half asked, looking up at the android from where he sat, head lulling against the seat. “You can’t continue driving in this state, I’m taking you to the hospital now… do you need assistance getting to the passengers side” Hank spoke calmly, offering a hand to the Lieutenant, to which Connor scoffed; slapping it away weakly. 

“I don’t need your help” He mumbled, pulling himself up and out of the car although his legs deceived him and before he could even take a step forward he was stumbling into Hank. A humans sense of balance is linked to fluid in their ears, he recalled as he steadied his partner. “Shit..” He mumbled as Hank supported him, lifting an arm up and over his shoulder. “Do you need a moment to rest?” His voice was calm, somehow soothing now despite the Lieutenants world having delved into a realm of muffled sounds and blurred shapes. “No” He said quickly, clinging onto his partner for dear life, taking a moment to adjust himself against the android. “I’m… I’ll be fine” 

That was all the confirmation Hank needed, slowly making his way around the car with Connor having left the passengers door open for ease of access. Gently he lowered the other down into his seat, making sure to watch his head on entrance. “I’m going to buckle you in ok, Ijust need to reach across” Hank knew he didn’t need to tell the Lieutenant that, but something in him felt this strange twist in where his stomach would be if he were human... Something odd that he couldn’t place.

It was embarrassment. 

Connor seemed to pay him no mind however, simply letting his head lul back against the headrest without a single attempt at a response. With the lieutenant successfully buckled in, Hank closed the passengers door and returned to the drivers side, slipping behind the wheel. The android took a moment to adjust the seat, he could reset it later but Connor was bound to complain regardless, and as if on cue Hank was pulled away from inspecting the gears by a muffled groan. “Hey..” Connor grumbled, his head turning ever so slightly to look at Hank, eyes unable to focus on him properly “ Don’t” He lifted a finger weakly, giving up on the motion half way. “Don’t you fuck up my car… asshole” Even with a ruptured eardrum, delirious, unable to properly see of hear, the Lieutenant still found a way to argue. 

“You almost drove us into the back of another vehicle, moments ago Connor… you’re in no position to be giving me driving advice” Was all Hank said before pulling away, rejoining the highway. 

The drive to the hospital was fairly short thankfully, what with them having been in the city center already, most things were within a short distance of each other by car. As they pulled up to the hospital, Connor began to stir, having sat quietly for most of their journey unable to do much other than watch the cityscape fly by. “Where are we..” 

Hank sighed again, a measured, tired sigh that had no right belonging to an android. “We are at the hospital, Connor” He responded, shooting the other a look as he maneuvered into the space. “I told you.. I’m fine, you didn’t need to bring me here” The lieutenant grumbled, staring out the window up at the bright red / DETROIT CENTRAL CITY // HOSPITAL / sign that adorned the building before them. Connor waited for the response that never came, not having noticed Hank’s departure from the car until the Android was opening the door he had been leaning against. The android was quick to catch his companion as he fell forwards, holding him up as he leant across to release the buckle, allowing Connors full weight to fall against him. Luckily, Connor weighed very little and Hank, well… Hank was sturdy. 

“Hey!” Connor protested as Hank helped him out of the car, his legs still wobbly from lack of balance as he tried to stand, having to lean against the android for support. “Hey” He tried again as he heard the car lock, the sound ringing in his ear as he gripped Hank's cyberlife jacket “HEY!” He finally managed to get some volume behind his voice, although he recoiled as his own voice echoed throughout his throbbing head. “Fuck, ow.. Shit, nghh oh fuck ow ow ow!” 

Hank hooked an arm around the Lieutenant, steadying him as he had his tantrum, waiting for it to pass before taking a step forward. “Now if you’re quite done, let’s get you inside” Connor tried in vain to protest but in his disoriented state it was impossible to challenge the clearly far more able bodied of the two. 

?//%H*H)0 cO)N%6?//

//FIND THE DEVIANTS//

It was quite the trek from the car to the hospital, despite Hanks strength he still had to practically drag Connor every step of the way. Once inside he checked in over neural link with one of the receptionists who showed them to the seating area. Hank slowly but surely guided his companion over to the seats where they near on collapsed down into them, Connor groaning at the sudden shift. “Fuck..” 

“Connor” Hank warned as the Lieutenant stirred beside him, bringing a hand up to cover his face “We are in public, there are children present.” If he had more control over himself in his current state, Connor would have shot the android a glare and potentially said something worse out of spite but instead simply let his head lull against the back wall, rolling until it found its way to Hank’s shoulder. “Shit.. it hurts” He grumbled miserably, turning into the plush padded shoulders of Hanks jacket as the Android tried to remain calm. 

That was his default, calm. Calm, cool and collected always. The perfect detective, never sleeping no silly human needs or wants that got in the way of things, no emotions that weren’t programmed in to assist with the case. So why… why now as his partner, his human partner sat beside him, complaining about pain he had inflicted upon himself. Pain that the android had warned him of, why now as that man... That pig headed idiot of a man laid his aching head against Hank’s shoulder, did the android feel a flutter of something entirely human. 

9 EVI  
[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ]  
FCT RA L  
Instead of choosing his usual, matter of fact/I told you so, stance, Hank leant his head against the others gently. He almost expected the other to jerk away, but he didn’t, he stayed completely still. “I know Connor, it’ll be alright. The doctor will see you soon” 

There was a moment of shared silence between the two, Connor shifting ever to slightly, getting comfortable before letting slip a sigh of his own. “Thanks Hank… for looking out for my dumb ass” 

There was that feeling again, the one from before.. A fuzzy kind of warmth in the android’s chest. “Of course” 

//PROTECT CONNOR//

Fin


End file.
